


Bury, Stand Beside...

by ExtinctionOfReality



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, M/M, kircheis' musings, sex but not the way you expect it so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtinctionOfReality/pseuds/ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: It was what happened next that made Kircheis remember even to this very day. Until that day and beyond, it would not be repeated again. Before and after that, their time spent together was more than enough. In a way, one could muse that this decision ruined the evening altogether and regretfully, Kircheis would have agreed, if not for what the later half of the evening rewarded him with... What he saw…made the entire evening stand out in his memory forever.





	Bury, Stand Beside...

Thinking back, Kircheis could still not find the exact reason as to why the events trespassed in the way that they did. Maybe it was alcohol, the fine wine that they were consuming with not a care for the aftermath. Perhaps it was the quiet atmosphere of the evening in which he and Lord Reinhard were drowning in the fond memories, in the times long past…the times when life was much simpler. Kircheis couldn’t remember the private room they occupied, for it was no different from the usual luxury he grew accustomed to, which followed Lord Reinhard wherever he went. No, Kircheis’ focus was not on luxury, but rather on the radiance and passion with which his Lord seemed to be talking, the frequent laughs that followed, the constant sipping of the white wine it accompanied…and the night sky of endless stars in full view through the window right behind him.

Indeed, this scene was a fine work of art…a masterpiece all on its own. If Kircheis were a painter, or exhibited any interest in the field, this would be his first ever work. Even now, the beauty of it shone greatly in his memory. Somehow, that scene alone was the embodiment of everything he stood for - his entire life, his goals, dreams that coincided with Lord Reinhard’s…everything.

Someday, he knew for certain… This scene would become reality. The message was clear… Lord Reinhard would rule the universe.

“Are you listening, Kircheis?”

Ah, how embarrassing… Kircheis was so entranced by the view before him that he didn’t realize he spaced out for a few seconds, “I beg your pardon, my Lord. I got lost in my musings momentarily.”

“You do not need to apologize, Kircheis. Memories tend to do so,” and Reinhard raised his glass in a toast. Who was Kircheis to not reciprocate?

It was what happened next that made Kircheis remember even to this very day. Until that day and beyond, it would not be repeated again. Before and after that, their time spent together was more than enough. In a way, one could muse that this decision ruined the evening altogether and regretfully, Kircheis would have agreed, if not for what the later half of the evening rewarded him with…for perhaps everything he went through prior to that. What he saw…made the entire evening stand out in his memory forever.

Still…what he, and Lord Reinhard as well he assumed, learned from that… Was all they needed during quiet evenings such as that, which later would become much rarer, was each other and their memories.

Kircheis did not remember the exact conversation, words or actions, anything that indicated for what was to come… All he knew was…the scene of a child-like smiling Lord Reinhard somehow transitioned into a moaning woman he held for the night.

It was nothing unusual, was the conclusion he could make now. They were much younger and while he never took Lord Reinhard for a man to easily give into sexual desires, one had to start somewhere. Kircheis was unsure whether this was true or not, but he felt like…that quiet evening turned sensual was the first time for both of them. It was certainly a first time for him. He spent almost every second with the Lord so he could guess he was right in his assumptions, but there was no way to prove it for certain.

Having finished the military school, eagerly awaiting their first battles, who was to say they were not feeling excited and adventurous?

But why it had to happen that night and why there were no signs from Lord Reinhard having planned this… Kircheis did not know. Not that it mattered at this point in time.

In a way, he felt like he was entitled to know when they would have surprise guests. On the other hand, and this Kircheis took into account in the future, he should be prepared for any surprises. Being one step ahead…was something Lord Reinhard was always good at. So he had to learn from his example and strife to reach the same, to be on par with him, but…never ahead. Definitely, he did not wish to be ahead.

So perhaps it was not so weird that it was Lord Reinhard who pulled one over on him so easily..? Kircheis had complete trust in him. His devotion to Lord Reinhard exceeded all boundaries.

Indeed, perhaps Kircheis was being too harsh on himself over seemingly nothing. Yet…he still treated this as a lesson for himself to become more insightful and as such, mentally stronger.

For both their sakes.

What he felt that evening was…unlike anything else he felt before in his life. Comparing it to the night when Lord Reinhard pledged to take over the universe…would be tasteless, because the two feelings were different. That night presented him with his lifelong goal, his reason for existence. And this night…fulfilled not only his short-lasting desires, but perhaps…opened a window to an unexplored territory of feelings. Feelings he did not ever consider…and would bury as soon as they came. Or…keep them close to his heart, locked away from anyone else for all eternity.

And what a warm, tender feeling it was.

The woman in his arms. She was beautiful, no question about it. The long blond locks fell over her breasts and sheets, making Kircheis think of Annerose, but he quickly discarded that thought. The skin was soft and the air around her was pleasant. Each moan that left her lips drove him further into lust, overriding his senses. He did not kiss her, no. He had no wish to do so…but what she gave him was more than enough.

And this would have been the end of this evening, with nothing else to add, if…he didn’t head a moan come from the woman his Lord held.

Indeed, both of them shared the bed as they had sex with the two women. To this day, Kircheis was not sure how this arrangement could be made possible. They may be best of friends, but Reinhard was still his Lord…and while they slept together plenty of times as kids, this was obviously different. In any other case, if it was anyone else, he would have been thought to have disgraced and disrespected his Lord and his privacy.

But again, all Kircheis could conclude was…they were drunk and driven by lust. And they were still best of friends. On occasion, he was called Lord Reinhard’s shadow, surely this was nothing to think over.

Yet…the embarrassment was far too real. His dignified, proud soul…could never let himself get over this so easily. Kircheis has allowed himself a moment of weakness…it went without saying that this would not be repeated again.

What he remembered next from that night…was how his eyes met with Lord Reinhard’s. The blissful, overridden with lust expression that he gave him…the way he panted and smiled soon after their gazes met… It made Kircheis cum the very next second. More than that… He and the woman lay on their sides, with her back to his chest so he did not need to see her face for he did not wish to…the fact he ended up facing Lord Reinhard’s side was pure coincidence…one that made a quite an unexpected turn. Still on edge, Kircheis grabbed hold of the woman’s legs firmly and spread them wider, pounding hard into her with no restraint. He heard and saw nothing else…apart from Lord Reinhard. He breathed and lived for no one else…but Lord Reinhard.

And everything was happening in slow motion. Kircheis could not speak for the Lord, but the way Reinhard never once looked away from him as the woman rode him…made Kircheis think that his Lord, just maybe, felt the same way he did.

And at that moment…they were finally whole. They were one.

Yet… It was never spoken of again. Even if…for certain, they both remembered. Kircheis remembered it clearly, as if it happened yesterday…yet it has already been a few years since then.

Only Lord Reinhard could leave such a lasting impact on him…only him.

The next day, Reinhard was kneeling in front of a surprised Lord Reinhard. Kircheis was silent, but it was no secret as to what he felt…embarrassment was one thing, but the feeling that he has committed something undignified, something that would tarnish his Lord’s name or pride…it was unforgivable of not just a subject, but a friend. And having so openly, without a shred of guilt or modesty, sexualized his Lord, taking advantage of him at such a vulnerable time… Whether drunk or not, whether he harbored deep feelings, it did not matter. Nothing did. He preferred to be punished than to live with this guilt.

Lord Reinhard certainly knew how he felt. He knew his feelings concerning the entire situation well. It came with no surprise that Lord Rreinhard could read him easily, and thus he said, “You are truly an amazing friend, Kircheis.”

“My Lord, I–” Kircheis was stunned, to say the least, finally looking up at his Lord, who was sited with legs crossed and chin prompted, looking down at him with a stern and calm expression.

“Did you not like my gift, Kircheis? It would be a shame…since it was rather costly.”

Yes, back then, they did not have much to speak of in terms of wealth, but they were getting there… Still, to disregard such a generous present from his Lord would have been outrageous all the same.

And as such, Kircheis was conflicted. But…one thing was certain… Lord Reinhard was not upset with his lewd and daring behavior yesterday. And Kircheis dared to conclude once more, that perhaps…Lord Reinhard…wished for it?

But Kircheis did not allow his thoughts to wander any further into such a questionable territory, lowering his head once more as he let out, “Lord Reinhard!” showing he was thankful, with every fiber of his soul.

Reinhard simply nodded and dismissed him. And Kircheis was thankful…for he needed to think over the entire situation and…get over it.

And he did, on the outside at least. Inwardly…he found his thoughts constantly wandering back to that night. And…nothing more.

Nothing more was necessary. While it seemed he would never get his answer, he was still by Lord Reinhard’s side…and that was all that mattered.

Yet again, despite being in the midst of battle, consulting at Lord Reinhard’s side on the situation, he momentarily fell back into his memory once more. A very fond memory indeed…

One he kept under lock and key in his heart. Peeking into it, but…again, nothing more.

And despite endless rumors surrounding Lord Reinhard, Kircheis knew for certain…

That ever since then, Lord Reinhard has never held a woman again.

And…neither has he.

**The End.**


End file.
